Somebody needs you
by PatrickJanesPerfectGirl
Summary: Mac and Stella are there for eachother no matter what, but one of them needs the other more than ever
1. Remembering her

**Hey guys this is my first Fanfic so please be kind :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters so don't sue lol :)**

Mac was sat at his desk with his hands on the keyboard however he was not typing, but staring, not at anything in particular just staring. From the angle at which he had his chair he seemed to be looking at Adam across the lab, this made him very nervous and he cursed at the fact that the labs were mostly glass.

_Claire was stood in the doorway holding his tie with a mischievous grin on her face he turned around and went to grab it but she simply moved her arm and it was out of his reach._

_"Claire i need that, give it to me please." He held out his hand,_

_"Come and get it then if you need it that badly," She teased. _

_"Okay i will." he ran towards her in an attempt to grab it but yet again she moved it and ran into the bedroom, he followed and pushed her on the bed, grabbing his tie and giving her a goodbye kiss and leaving._

_"Honey you might need your keys!" Claire stood up took his keys off the bedside table, ran to the door and gave them to him before grabbing his tie and pulling him closer to him, " I think I'm going to need another kiss before you go"..._

"Mac, Mac! MAC! Hello Mac! MAAACCC!" Stella shouted slightly frustrated at the fact that she couldn't get the attention of her boss. She was hunched over his desk and looked like she was about to explode.

"What? S-sorry miles away." He answered gathering his thoughts and remembering that he was in his office

"Nice of you to finally join the living," She said sarcastically "Come on we got a lead on the case, turns out Lucas Darwin the innocent neighbour is not so innocent after all"

"Did he kill her?"

"Yep" replied Stella with a grin on her face, she loved it when they caught the killer out.

He stood up and walked into the corner of his desk as he was still not fully aware of his surroundings.

"You ok?" She asked with a sarcastic but slightly amused look.

"Fine"

"Here let me help down the steps before you break your neck" she grabbed hold of his arm and proceeded to assist him safely reach the bottom of the three very steep steps.

"Stella I'm fine really," he smiled at her and didn't bother to hide it, "I think I can manage but thanks for the concern" he reached the bottom of the steps safely and intact.

"Hey look at that!" she said surprised. Mac looked around but couldn't see anything that could have caused her sudden outburst.

"Look at that big smile on your face! Now I haven't seen that in a long time." She beamed back and they continued down the corridor to the elevator.

"You should smile like that more often, it makes you look even more handsome" Mac looked at her confused but flattered. She quickly realised what she had said, cursed at herself for blurting it out and walked briskly to the elevator.

They journey to the interrogation room was a silent one, with Stella occasionally giving Mac a sideways glance.

However when the elevator doors opened something was happening that they wern't quite ready for...

**Okay it's quite short and there isn't alot going on but i am trying to ease into it so that it makes it more interesting than just diving into the action and there being no story behind it. Read and review please i want to know what people think and whether or not to carry on.**

**I will accept constructive criticism :D**


	2. one step forward and 30 back

**Ok here it is thanks for the reviews they are much appreciated and sorry for the late update school has been mayhem!**

**another big thanks to Blaze709 **

**I don't own the show or characters and if i did the season 4 finale would not have happened lol :)**

"Reid! How nice to see you! Oh my, look at those flowers. tThey're gorgeous!" Stella exclaimed walking forward and giving him a hug.

"Thanks. tThey're for my mom and Mac," he turned his attention to Mac and smiled.

"_Wow! He looks like Claire_," Stella thought to herself.

"I was hoping that you would accept them Mac, you know, because it's your anniversary and I wanted to get you something.," Reid said to him and, handing the flowers over to him.

"Yes, of course I'll have them. They're lovely and she would have been very happy with these,. They were her favourite. How did you know?" Mac asked.

"I don't know, I just got a feeling that she would have liked them."

They were interrupted by Reid's cell phone ringing and he had to leave quite abruptly.

Mac turned to Stella and smiled but she could have sworn that she saw a tear in his eye.

"Stell."

"Yeah Mac? Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine,. wWill you finish up here? I want to go and put these in my office."

"Sure,. I'll come up later and arrange them for you because I know what you guys are like. You just dump them in the a vase and that will do leave it at that." Stella tapped him on the back softly

Mac stepped back into the elevator and she went to get a confession out of Lucas.

Stella closed the door of the interrogation room and let out a sigh

"That's one less case he can blame his sleepless nights on.," she said to Flack,.

He smiled and led Lucas away.

She took the elevator to the thirty-fifth floor and walked along over to Mac's office but he wasn't there. She decided to check the labs because that is was where he was most likely to be found., Her first stop was DNA.

"Hey Adam! Is Mac in here?" she said asked as she peered around the door.

"No, sorry Stell."

"Ok. Have you seen him lately?" she asked

"Actually, no I haven't. iIt's a bit strange because he is usually breathing down my neck,." Adam replied not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"Thanks Adam,. oOh and by the way, he's not breathing down your neck. He's observing you, for the promotion."

"Promotion?" he said to himself as Stella closed the door.

Stella continued her search for her missing boss.

"_He's not in the AV lab or reconstruction, and he hasn't left the building, so where the hell is he?!_" Stella stamped her foot in frustration.

She tried his office again on the off chance that he had been there all along and she hadn't seen him.

She walked in and that's when she saw him, with his back against the huge window, hunched up and with his head in his hands.

"_He's gone back to that dark place. Now we have to get him out of it all over again. It's like we've taken one step forward and thirty back_," she thought as she sat down beside him and pulled him closer to her,.

He put his head on her shoulder., and they sat in silence.

**Review please. They make me happy and inspire me to write more.**


	3. Keeping it together

"I can't do this anymore Stella

"I can't do this anymore Stella. I can't pretend that everything is okay when it's not. and I can't keep pretending that I am strong and that I can cope when I can't."

"Mac, you're not alone. wWe're are all here for you, all you have to do is ask and we can talk. yYou're are always there for us and now it's our turn to be there for you. Open up more, be the man that Claire married, the one that she was proud to call her husband,. wWhat would she think if she saw you now? She would hate to see her soldier boy like this."

Soldier boy. He would do anything to hear her call him that again.

He moved his head slightly and looked into her eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek.

That was the first time that she had ever seen him cry.

"Come on, what has got you like this? I'm not leaving until you tell me because talking about it helps, trust me." She put her arm around him.

"Today was meant to be our special day, when we never left each other's side, and when we cuddled and were glad that we had found each other,… and that isn't won't going to happen again. Seeing Reid reminded me of her. and I miss her so much, I try to move on but I'm stuck."

"Shhhh…hey these things take time and it will probably always hurt and the pain will never go away but what would Claire tell you to do? "Shhhh…hey theses things take time and it will probably always hurt. andI don't know if the pain will never go away, but what would Claire tell you to do? Pick yourself up and get on with it,." Shetella told him and then hugged him tightly.

He let out a little chuckle.

"Yea she would,. tThanks Stell, you really are something special."

"It's what we do; we take care of each other."

They stood up and she gave him a best friend hug and left him looking at her as she left,. hHe smiled to himself and sattook a seat at his desk where he began looking at the case files.

She had noticed that Danny and Hawkes had beenn watching them from the DnNA lab for a while so he walked over to explain the situation.

"What's the matter with Mac?" Hawkes asked, concern etched on his face.

"Claire." She didn't need to say anymore,. tThey all knew that Mac had his days when he shut down and couldn't see anything positive.

"Just watch him guys, he needs us right now," she said looking over at his office.

They both nodded., Hawkes knew more than anyone, apart from Stella of course, that Mac had once again hit rock bottom and it could take him months or possibly years to pick himself up again.

"_What now?!" he shouted as his wife came bursting through his office doors._

"_I know you said not to bother you at work but…" she was cut off. _

"_Yes exactly…" he was cut off by her telling him a story at thirty miles per hour. _

"_Claire."_

"_And then I said no."_

"_Claire!"_

"_But I wanted to."_

"_CLAIRE!"_

"_Yes,? nNo need to shout Mac." hHe chuckled at her sarcasm._

"_Claire, I really don't have the time for this,s." Hhe said as he stood up._

"_It will only take a few minutes, honestly,. I just need your opinion on something," Sshe said pulling out two dresses that Mac guessed had put a huge dent in his finances,. "Which one do you like the best?"_

"_The one on the left."_

"_Okay, so that's the one I will be wearing on our date."_

"_Date?" he said confused._

"_Yes our date. Oh and I got you a new tie."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Well don't sound too ecstatic about it honey."_

"_I'd rather be with you than have a new tie; you make it worthwhile coming to come home every night."_

"_Aww, behave yourself,." _

_Sshe said as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. _


End file.
